Elements
by Final Fantasy Princess
Summary: Three part story. Three elements. How difficult is it to find out if the one you love actually loves you? Really hard. SxS
1. Gold

**Elements**

By _Final Fantasy Princess_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Part** I** of** III**

**Gold**

Tears stung my eyes as I curled myself into a ball. I was so confused. He sent out mixed signals and I couldn't figure it out. One second he's next to me, caressing me, saying I am absolutely stunning, and the next second he's next to some other girl dancing wildly and grinding against her.

I didn't get it.

I really liked him a lot. I haven't been with anyone for four years. Since I broke up with the last bastard who cheated on me twice, I haven't been with anyone. He was there for me, supported me emotionally. He understood why I didn't date for a long time.

I think I might love him.

He was funny, kind, considerate, caring, moving, intelligent, athletic, career-driven, ambitious, lovable… I could go on and on. He smelled like autumn. Yes, the season. He smelled like the wonderful smell of autumn. Whenever I slept over with him in his bed, sometimes when we're lonely, I would breathe in his alluring scent.

Why is this so confusing?

Perhaps I'm that safety blanket books speak of. He never really has to feel lonely when I'm always there for him too, holding him close. I'm his back-up when the girlfriends he really cared about left him. Those worthless, vile things, they suck out his kind-natured soul and leave.

"Sakura?"

I suck in a large intake of breath and cough after realizing I breathed in too much. I quickly wiped my eyes on my pillow and turn around with a smile. There he was with a concerned look on his face, still dressed in his party clothes.

"Why did you leave the club so early, Sakura? And without letting me know? I got scared shitless. And you never pick up your cell phone!"

I giggled and hugged him tightly. That same, comforting scent greeted me as I buried my face into his neck. I left the club early only because he had left me to talk up this trashy girl. I was left alone. The guys there were paired off with some other girls and the left-overs were nothing compared to Syaoran.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I just didn't feel like staying there and you looked like you were enjoying yourself. I didn't want to make you leave early." I answered, slightly muffled since my face was still in his neck.

If you only knew how I felt about you.

I could tell he rolled his eyes because he always does when he thinks I did something selfless and made him worry about me. He lifted me off my bed and onto his lap. I felt his fingers begin to play with my hair.

I felt tingles and warmth on the spots he touched me.

"Sakura, you're more important than anything. What if something happened to you?"

"I'm fine, Syao. I'm here, aren't I?" I muttered back, reluctant of leaving his hold.

My heart was constricting. He was too close. I wanted to blurt out my feelings for him. But wouldn't I lose this closeness with him if I told him how I felt and he did not reciprocate? I wouldn't be able to survive if I didn't get to hold him anymore.

So that meant I'll only be his friend.

"Sakura…"

I shivered absentmindedly. I loved it when he said my name. It was like he was caressing it with his tongue. I blushed at the thought of kissing him. My best friend since forever. Tomoyo never understood why I haven't said anything to him about my feelings. It's because she had it easy. Eriol came to her. I was just there.

My eyes opened suddenly and I froze.

He was kissing my neck ever so delicately. He nibbled on my earlobe. He was pulling me away from him. I gazed into his amber eyes. They glimmered like gold, so beautiful and pure. I always felt like his eyes put me into a spell. Golden eyes that shined in the night and in the day, the eyes I loved.

He then kissed me deeply and I embraced him back whole-heartedly. I didn't understand what brought this on. It wasn't alcohol because he tasted like cinnamon frosting. It wasn't my dream because during our passionate kiss, I pinched myself…twice.

Ow.

It wasn't because he thought I was someone else because he had said my name beforehand. He pulled me close to him and I felt my chest press harshly against his own. I moaned when he flicked his tongue against my own.

We pulled away and breathed as though we've been deprived of air for years. His eyes held my own and he smiled.

"I wanted to do that for so long. And I have to say, you taste good."

He grinned boyishly before getting up and leaving the room. I sat there, dazed and confused. Was this another game he was playing? I was lost again and I could almost feel the tears begin to prick my eyes again. I didn't get it… I didn't get it at all.

"And by the way, please don't leave without telling me again. You worry me sick all the time." He chided, his head peeking in the doorway.

Those golden eyes…

So damn confusing.

I laid down and began to cry again. I hated this perplexing feeling. It invoked so much sadness in me that I couldn't help but cry. The kiss was wonderful, dreamlike almost. And his eyes…

Gold.

My new favorite metal.

--

A/N: I'm bored.


	2. Silver

**Elements**

By _Final Fantasy Princess_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Part** II** of **III**

**Silver**

What brought her to me I do not know. She was like a priceless object that shouldn't be touched with the dirty hands I have. Her whole aura warmed my heart so much that I would cry when I wasn't basked in its presence. But I couldn't have her. I shouldn't have her. I was filthy, in no condition to touch something so pure, so rich.

I love her so much.

I didn't know what to do sometimes. I try to control myself but when she's so close, I lose myself. I lose control of my treacherous body and I touch her. I stain her. I still can't believe she chose to be a friend to a guy like me.

Something must be wrong with her. I met her when I was a kid, when I had no one. She was there in the same sandbox with her friends. She welcomed me with her tender smile and her emerald eyes twinkled brightly as she took my hand in hers.

Ever since then I stayed by her side. I watched my heart get torn in two when she first started dating. Then I silently rejoiced, being the cruel, jealous person that I am, when she broke up with the bastard. I still couldn't understand to this day how a guy could cheat on someone like her.

I had beaten him up the next day when I found out. And I made sure she never found out.

She was too kindhearted. She would've forgiven an asshole if he hit her and said it was a mistake. That's why I'm still here. That's why I'm still watching over her. I have to make sure she gets the best. I have to make sure that the guy she marries one day will treat her like a queen, the way she deserves to be treated.

If it wasn't for that, I would've left. I would've left so long ago because I don't deserve to be around her. I don't deserve to be in her presence. I am her bodyguard. I am the guy who will protect her until her true knight shows up.

"Syao, can I stay with you tonight?"

I just failed as a bodyguard moments ago.

I kissed her. I couldn't help it. She had looked at me with a teary face and I couldn't ask why. I sort of knew why. Somewhere along the way, she fell for me. I think she did. She gave me those "looks". I knew her since we were very young. Of course I could read her eyes. They betrayed everything to me. But I couldn't accept her feelings. She was wrong for falling for a guy like me. I was a piece of shit. I had to keep my distance.

But I failed.

I had to heal whatever damage I had caused to her. And she was so close. She was in my lap. She was rubbing her face against my neck. She was turning me on. She was making me wrap her closer to myself.

I lost it.

I inhaled her cherry blossom scent, which came from her body wash. My lips were already brushing her across her neck before I knew it. I nibbled playfully on her ear. Then she pulled back and looked at me with those smoldering emeralds. I leaned forward and felt her lips upon my own. She tasted so sweet, so…

Sakura.

I had pulled her so close against me that I could feel her chest squished against my own. She moaned when our tongues clashed. I was about to take more advantage when I realized what I was doing.

I was her bodyguard! Not her knight! This was all wrong. What was the matter with me! I pulled back from her and breathed in the cool air. She looked flushed and her lips were swollen, due to me. I backed up

I smiled.

I couldn't let her know what was going on in my head. I couldn't let her know that we could never be because I was not enough for her. I was pathetic. She was a goddess and I was a mere servant. It was wrong. I could never let this be.

Now we're back to the present. She's looking at me pitifully, her arms wrapped around herself. It was a bit cold in our apartment today and she wasn't wearing a sweater. I felt bad. I had turned her down after I kissed her.

"_I wanted to do that for so long. And I have to say, you taste good."_

What kind of answer was that? I had just confessed that I wanted her. I was giving her a glimmer of hope. Or was I confusing her more? I didn't know. I didn't ask. I just left like a coward and retreated to my room. I hoped I wouldn't encounter her until tomorrow night since I worked in the morning.

No such luck.

I grinned and sat up. She took that as acceptance and rushed into my covers. I wrapped my arms around her and she shivered. I felt the jolt of electricity run through me too when I touched her but I restrained the quiver that passes through me. Then she'll know too. She'll know that I love her more than life itself. And she wouldn't understand why I'm doing this. She wouldn't understand that I'm not enough for her. Because like I said, she's too forgiving.

"Good night, Syao."

I looked down and smiled warmly. She blushed and looked away. Wrapped around her delicate neck was a chain I gave her when we were about seven. I had saved my allowance for weeks to buy her a birthday gift. My allowance was a hefty sum and I finally was able to afford a beautiful white-gold chain that had a pure silver cherry blossom emblem on it.

It suited her so well when I first saw it.

She was thrilled when I gave her the gift and then made me promise to never buy her such an expensive gift again. Because my friendship was enough for her, she said. She's insane. She was always insane. Who would want a friend like me in the first place? I'm hurting her on purpose by flirting with other girls. I know her feelings for me and I try to ignore them.

She buried her head in my neck again, waking me up from my thoughts. I laid back down and held her closer. She was too fragile. Tomoyo told me to be careful with her too. She looked at me with those eyes, knowing that I knew how Sakura felt for me. She wanted to throttle me for ignoring Sakura in that way.

No one understood why.

I was a reject from the Li Clan. I was of tainted blood. My mother's husband didn't create me. Another bastard did.

I was an outcast throughout life. People would whisper about me. My mother refused to abort me because it wasn't my fault. But it felt that way. My mother's husband treated me as any father should. He didn't blame me either. The rest of them did. Especially when my mother's husband shoved me out of the way of a car that was out to kill me.

They killed him instead.

I loved him as a father.

Sakura soon accepted me afterwards. She was the one I depended on first. She was never judgmental. I would always cherish our time together. That started to change when her friends, those that didn't accept me, told me that she just pitied me.

That hurt the most.

I didn't really believe them… well I tried not to. They always teased me and bothered me and Sakura would send them away. She looked at me comforting and asked me if I was okay. I couldn't leave her since then. I had to protect her too. I had to protect her and find the one she would cherish the most.

But that wasn't me.

That could never be me.

I heard her murmur in her sleep and I smiled a bit. I kissed her head and relished in her warmth. I stared at the silver cherry blossom emblem. She would never notice the tiniest markings on the corner of the petal. I made sure it was made so small that no one could see it without a microscope.

It said: 'I'll always love you, Ying Fa.'

No, she would never know. But she would never take it off either. She'd always refuse. No matter what other beautiful necklaces people would give her. She'd never take it off. She'll wear other necklaces with it. My necklace for her was never taken off.

So in a way, she'll always carry my love for her.

My heart with her.

The silver cherry blossom was my heart.

Silver.

Forever.

--

A/N: Got inspiration to write part II. Maybe in a week or two, III will be out. Review please. Ciao!


	3. Bronze

**Elements**

By _Final Fantasy Princess_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Part** III** of **III**

**Bronze**

**Warning: **The beginning scene gets a bit…er… PG-15 rated? Well I don't really know what kids watch anymore but I think if you're under 16, then er, you should skip reading that part.

Sakura kept her eyes closed even though she had been awake for at least an hour. She loved the feeling of being cocooned in Syaoran's arms. She snuggled closer and buried her head in the curve of his neck. She inhaled his scent of autumn and spice, relishing in this moment of perfection. This was her heaven. Legs tangled, bodies pressed against each other in intimacy, her head tucked under his own, his arms wrapped tightly around her torso… if only she could stay there forever.

His scent left her breathless. She was stroking his back softly though unconsciously. Oh how she loved this paradise. She moved a bit and nearly squealed when Syaoran wrapped her closer to him. Sakura contemplated leaving her Heaven. After all, wasn't it better to leave him before he left her? Idly, she wondered if he was sleeping or awake as well. Opening one eye cautiously, prepared to pretend she was fluttering her eyes in a dream, she peeked a look at the clock resting on Syaoran's dresser at the end of the bed.

It was a little after ten in the morning. Sakura was shocked because usually Syaoran would be up at nine to work out before heading to work. Closing her eyes again, she was prepared to enjoy the moment while it lasted. That's when she felt him stir a bit and she held in a groan. She wasn't ready to leave his warmth yet. Life was so cruel to take her haven away so early in the morning. Tentatively again, she opened one eye cautiously and then shivered. He was staring at her intently with his amber eyes.

"Morning."

Sakura almost frowned as Syaoran slowly started to retract his arms from her frame. She cursed under her breath for opening her eyes. But then she was surprised when he stopped pulling away and instead started to trace circles on her back. He began to pull her towards him again but this time, it was he who was in the smooth curve of her neck.

She could feel goose bumps form on her arms and nearly trembled in delight when she felt his warm breath on her skin. She couldn't help but curl her toes in bliss and wrap herself around him. What was the reason for this change of mood? Sakura neither cared nor minded. Actually it was quite the opposite. Any reason that kept Syaoran with her she welcomed with open arms. That was when Syaoran nuzzled closer into her neck and inhaled. Sakura nearly gasped and struggled to keep her breathing even.

"Sakura."

He didn't know what he was doing. He was going to get up but an overwhelming feeling made him embrace her again. He was glad she didn't resist or question him because he could not explain why he was doing it. He felt warmth grow inside his chest when she wrapped herself closer to him. He was happy that unconsciously (or was it consciously?) her body was attracted to him. He relished her smooth back and that's when he realized he was tracing circles on her back. He couldn't help but snuggle closer to the expanse of her neck.

Syaoran inhaled her scent and instantly felt turned on. He groaned at the lack of restraint his body had with her. But he feared if he got another taste like he did last night he wouldn't be able to stop. But opening his eyes a bit and seeing and smelling her skin, it drove him crazy. He just needed another little taste. It wouldn't be a problem, right?

He sucked her neck softly and he felt his body tingle in delight and anticipation. He was surprised when she pulled her head back to give him more access to her neck. God, he wished he could stop. He heard the voices in his head screaming to stop this, that he was tainting her by marking her with his mouth. But the more he tasted of Sakura's delectable neck, the more he couldn't stop. He pressed his body on top of hers and continued on his delicious course of Sakura.

His eyes clouded over with desire and soon he no longer heard the voices of reason shout warnings in his head. He was completely on top of her now and she wrapped her legs around him. He showered her neck with kisses before he moved to her sweet lips. He nearly melted on the spot when their lips met. He ran his tongue on the top of her lip and did not hesitate to meet her own tongue when she opened her mouth. Her taste was sweet nectar, an addiction, and he could not get enough.

"Syaoran." She murmured between their kisses. Sakura's eyes were closed in bliss.

He froze at the sound of her voice. His conscience came crashing back into his head and he pulled away instantly. He looked up and felt the guilt overtake him when he saw the state she was in. Her neck had spots of purple, forming into hickies that he left her, her lips swollen from his kisses… her eyes were filled with desire, passion, and love.

He couldn't help but be overridden with guilt. He tainted her again. But this time he left marks, proof of marring her innocence, something he didn't deserve. He pulled himself completely off of her, his eyes avoiding her confused ones. How could he lose control like that? He ravished her. He only meant to have a taste, a small treat.

"I have to shower and go to work." He mumbled, offering a brief smile, before quickly walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Sakura bit her lip and her eyes watered. She wondered what she did wrong. She blushed when she saw her pajama shit a bit unbuttoned. Sitting up, she noticed the marks Syaoran left behind in the mirror across from the bed. Suddenly she felt angry at his cold demeanor and dismissal of her. He did feel something for her! Why couldn't he just tell her? She curled her hands into fists and stormed towards the bathroom. He wasn't going to escape this time! She turned the doorknob of the bathroom and was surprised to find it open. She heard the shower running but she found she didn't care.

She pushed the door open and if she weren't so furious, she would've giggled at his startled expression. She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She glared at him as he cowered by the sink, only in boxers. It appeared as though he was about to finish getting undressed, a little warning bell setting off in her head that if she came in any later, she would've caught him naked. She pushed that thought away and focused on her fury.

"What is the matter with you?" She yelled, not knowing how to phrase it any other way.

"Uh… Sakura…"

"Don't you 'uh Sakura' me! You cannot keep doing this to me! I know you like me! Why can't you just accept it? Why do you keep pushing me away?" Sakura felt tears begin to form in her eyes, her sadness beginning to win over her fury. "Why? Am I not enough for you? Am I not good enough? Pretty enough? Am I not your type? Am I only to be used as your rag doll, to kiss whenever you feel like kissing a girl?"

She lost the battle, as tears began to slide down her cheek. She sobbed earnestly now, wrapping her arms around herself as if to protect herself from the blow he probably was going to deal. Perhaps she shouldn't have confronted him. She now put at risk everything- her friendship with him, the few kisses he might've given her, the closeness they shared. She's probably going to lose it all. It didn't help that he didn't answer her. It didn't help that he seemed to hesitate to give her an answer. Her legs felt weak and suddenly she felt herself slide onto the cold tiled floor. This was the end.

"Sakura…"

He felt horrid now. She was suffering because of him and he couldn't really give her the answer that she wanted. She was wrong. He didn't like her. He loves her. But he couldn't accept it and that was why he pushed her away. Also on the contrary, it was she who was out of his league, he who wasn't good enough for her. She wasn't pretty. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was his type and more. She wasn't his rag doll but the love of his life and he shouldn't have kissed her in the first place. He felt the weight of everything he did this past twenty-four hours take its toll. She wanted answers now. He shouldn't have let her sleep with him. Hell, he shouldn't have even kissed her last night. He was going to lose her now. But he would renounce his bodyguard title. He'll just have to watch her from afar and make sure she doesn't get hurt. He would miss her hugs, her smiles, the warmth of her eyes, her jokes, the smell of her hair, her skin, and the light she gave out when she was happy.

She was crying earnestly now. He wanted to hold her and confess everything. But that would ruin her. She wasn't his. And with that resolve, he hardened his face and looked away. He was a bastard. He would remain a bastard. And he wouldn't take her down with him. No matter what.

"I love you, Sakura. But not in the way you wish." He saw her flinch but he continued on. "What I did yesterday and today was just my hormones. You're beautiful I don't deny that. But we're best friends. I don't want to ruin that. I…I was just feeling like a hormonal teenage and because of that, I took it out on you instead of someone else. Forgive me. It's not my place. You're worth more to me than anyone in this world. That's why I'm sorry to make you suffer so much. You will find your true love but it's not me. It will never be me. Now sweetheart, please dry your tears. You don't deserve to cry over a bastard like me."

He couldn't help it anymore. He moved towards her and wiped her tears. His heart stopped when she cringed at his touch, he felt dead when he saw her eyes hollow and dull. He made a move to help her up but flinched himself when she pushed his hands away. Slowly but surely she stood up herself and looked at him solemnly, a lone tear falling down her face. After that, she turned on her heel and left out the bathroom door. He knew he lost her completely then. But he knew it was for the best. She deserved someone else and if this is what he had to do to protect her, he'll do it. But why did it hurt him so much inside? He bowed his head as he felt a tear stroll down his cheek. Life was so unfair.

Numbly, Sakura sat on his bed. _I love you, Sakura. But not in the way you wish._

He lied. Straight to her face. If she hadn't have known him for all these years, she might have believed his words. She wrapped his comforter around herself and breathed in his scent. Instantly she felt the warmth that he brought her fill her body. Yes, he was lying. But why? Why deny everything they shared? She closed her eyes and tried to think of a reason. She wondered if she should call Tomoyo but that felt wrong. It was wrong to involve her friend in this. Then she wouldn't deserve Syaoran after all if she didn't understand him.

_What I did yesterday and today was just my hormones._

She scoffed. Hormones, yeah right. When they were teenagers, she had seen his hormones in work. He could restrain himself very well. Too well, but yet yesterday and today, he hadn't. She knew he liked her. It was because he couldn't restrain himself and looked so guilty when he didn't, that's how she knew perhaps he might even love her. She smiled. Yes, he might even love her. But then again why did he resist? Was it because of their friendship? No, she shook her head. It was more than that.

_You will find your true love but it's not me. It will **never**__ be me._

Why not? She had thought at that moment. Why could it never be him?

_Now sweetheart, please dry your tears. You don't deserve to cry over a **bastard**__ like me._

Bastard? Bastard….bastard! Her eyes widened in realization. Since the beginning, when she met him he had called himself a bastard. That he shouldn't be friends with her because he was worthless. No one in the Li Clan liked him because he was the result of the rape of the great Yelan Li. That he was the reason his mother's husband had died because the great leader had shoved him out of the way and saved him. He had told her this when her other friends made fun of him. Then he broke down. That was the only time she had saw him cry, really cry. He had lost his father figure when she met him and she held him that night when he had confessed to her why he felt so worthless.

'_Oh Syaoran.'_ Her heart tightened. Even now he found himself worthless in his eyes. How could she have missed it after all these years? She wasn't a good friend after all. She had missed the most important factor that has still been torturing Syaoran's life. She didn't care he was the result of a rape. That didn't mark him in life. He was the sweetest guy she knew and he always protected her. Why did he think he didn't deserve her? She frowned and waited for him to finish his shower. He probably was hurting right now, even though he masked it well during his speech with her.

After waiting for fifteen minutes, she finally heard the shower turn off. But he didn't come out. Sakura sighed as she continued to look at the clock. 10:40… 10:50… By 11, Sakura got up and untangled herself from the comforter. If she wanted to have this talk with him now, she better go in and get him herself because he was on the verge of being late for work and she didn't want to wait any longer to clear everything up with him. She was shocked to find him sitting by the shower stall, still clad only in his boxers and with the most pitiful expression on his face. Did he actually think he lost her?

"Oh Syaoran."

With that, she threw herself onto him and kissed him deeply. She couldn't stand the look on his face and she knew if she tried to talk to him, he'd only have that face on for that much longer. She kissed him to let him know that she didn't care if he was the result of a rape or not. She kissed him to let him know that she loves him more than anything in the world, she kissed him to let him know that only _he _was the one for her, and she kissed him because she just couldn't stand him being so sad. Yet he tried pushing her back but she wouldn't let him this time. Oh no, she wasn't going to let him escape. Instead she grabbed those hands of his and put them around her waist. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands into his hair.

Syaoran tried resisting. Really, he tried. He didn't know where Sakura got her freakishly weird strength from, being able to maneuver his arms like that. In the end, he just gave in. He thought once she left from the bathroom, he had lost her. Although he thought he could take it, he realized he couldn't. He also realized then that the shower was still running. So with all the strength he had left, he moved to turn it off. Accomplishing that little feat, he just stayed there. He was drowning in his misery. He thought she was already packing her things to leave and go stay in Tomoyo's. He didn't know that she was even still in his room.

But when she came back and tossed herself onto him, he couldn't have felt more happier. It was then he tried to push her away but she wouldn't have any of it. So he wouldn't resist anymore. Once she was done, then he would deal with the consequences. She heard her complain when he left her lips but moaned when he focused on her neck. That's when he realized she was wearing her buttoned up pajama tank top. The one he always wanted to unbutton all at once whenever she strolled around the apartment in that little number.

'Shit.'

He pulled her back and smiled when he saw she still had her glow unlike when she left the bathroom. She smiled back but didn't move her arms from around his neck. Oh how he thought he wouldn't see her smile like that at him again.

"I love you, Syaoran."

She felt him freeze under her when she said that but she didn't care. Let him try to deny this, let him try to leave her again and he'll feel the wrath from her of his denial and lies.

"I don't know when this happened or where, but I love you. And only you. I don't care if you don't think you're worthy enough for me because you are. I don't care if you think you're a bastard. You're not, Syao. And if you dare lie to my face one more time, I will have to hurt you." At that, she smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "So stop pretending you don't love me. Because if you didn't, you wouldn't kiss me like you do. You wouldn't hold me close. You'd shut me out like you do with all the other girls we meet. I don't see you holding Tomoyo this close. I should've realized it sooner but I realize it now. So please, Syao, would you be my boyfriend?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't deserve you, Sakura."

She glared at him and hit him upside the head. "I won't leave you until you say yes. That means you'll be late to work and I'll have to call in to Mr. Toshiyoki and tell him you're sick. Then we'll just sit on this cold bathroom tile all day until you admit that you love me and that you're my boyfriend. So hurry up, I'm cold."

Syaoran didn't know what else to say. He failed. Oh well, perhaps after his life he'll pay for it in Hell. Right now, he'll just enjoy being with the one that he was supposed to protect for another. He supposed he could live with that. But he'll have to learn to live with the guilt. Sakura will probably help in that department.

"All right, Princess. I love you too… Sakura."

With that, he leaned in and kissed Sakura sweetly, a gesture she happily returned. She squealed when he lifted her up in his arms and laughed when he stumbled and both of them fell on his bed. Sakura giggled softly as she moved towards him and kissed him softly again.

"Syao, you know you're still in your boxers right?"

His eyes widened in alarm and he left running back into the bathroom. Sakura grinned and couldn't help but feel so happy. But she knew his guilt was still there. It showed in his eyes, the little speck of bronze color that entered his warm eyes when he held her, when he kissed her. She knew it would take him time to get over the guilt but she would be there to help him.

To get rid of that bronze color that made him worry and feel guilt.

For she loved the gold in his eyes and he loved the silver that represented his love for her around her neck.

And those are the only two elements they'll ever accept.

--

A/N: Yeah I didn't know how to end it really. It actually took me a long time. I'm not happy with the ending. It doesn't seem too real. Perhaps I'll edit it later on but for now I just wanted it finished. Actually this chapter was going to be M-rated and have a whole different ending but I didn't want to do that to the people who are younger and read this fic two years ago. Wow… it has been two years. I'm such a bad authoress. Well I'm starting a new fic and it'll be out on Halloween I hope. It'll take a while to update that (hopefully only monthly not yearly) since I have a full time job now. But I graduated! And if you guys didn't like this ending and want what I originally wanted (M-rated though!) then let me know.

Bye for now! )


End file.
